


Ficlet Friday Ask: Mad Max Nux Lives

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [21]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mad Max: Fury Road (2015)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Rescued, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mad max: if nux had followed/escape the crash."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: Mad Max Nux Lives

The last thing he remembered was cranking the wheel of the War Rig and seeing Capable escaping through the pass in the back of Immortan Joe’s screaming V8. 

That was the last thing Nux remembered…until he woke. He was alive. Of course he was alive…he couldn’t seem to die if he wanted to (which he now had second thoughts about since he was in love and all). 

However, he was trapped, pinned in the mangled wreckage of the Rig’s cab. He had one arm free and all he could do was stick it out through a tiny hole into the fading sunlight. 

At least Capable was safe.

Nux coughed painfully, wigging his fingers in the light as he waited for death. He simply waited…trapped…thinking back on all his moments with Capable. And the Blood Bag. And Furiosa. They were actually good people…

But Capable…he’d not soon forget her red hair and soft skin. he curled his fingers in the light, thinking about how her hand felt in his. It was nice. He closed his eyes, letting the warm sun fill his palm, imagining it was her soft hand in his.

Imaging here there, holding him tight instead of the hard, twisted, metal that had him trapped.

“I am the own who takes hold of the sun…” He whispered gently. 

Nux felt the warmth in his hand and smiled to himself, he could almost feel her squeezing his hand…

“Crazy War Boy.”

Nux frowned, that voice wasn’t in his head! It was soft and sweet…and only one person sounded like that! He looked up, staring straight into the face of the last person he ever could have imagined finding him.

“B-Blood Bag!?”

Max looked down at him, he didn’t seem impressed…but then again Max never seemed anything but pissed off. The man grunted faintly as he started to worm his way into the wreckage to try and pull enough loose to free Nux. 

Nux was confused…because someone was still holding his hand.

“Hurry, please.” Capable’s voice filtered through the wreckage. 

Max grunted and started untwisting Nux from his would be coffin piece by piece. It seemed to take forever, but slowly Nux was able to move his other arm…then his torso and finally his legs. Both he and Max crawled from the remaining heap of metal scrapes, guided by the gentle hand of Capable.

She flung her arms around him, her embrace was definitely better than the metal trap he’d been in. Max crawled out behind them, looking at the heap with a sigh. He barely gave the two a second glance, just starting to walk away.

“You…came back for me?” 

Capable smoothed her hand over his skin, smiling softly, “I told you…you’re not meant to die yet…War Boy.”


End file.
